Ebony To Knighthood
by Elani
Summary: A story about a becoming a Lady Knight. Unfinished and written when I was a teenager.
1. Spidrens and Pages

**_Ebony to Knighthood_**

**_Chapter 1 – Spidrens and Pages._**

_468, The Realm of Tortall_

_The spidrens lazed round, full after that last meal.  There was around fifteen, all crammed into a small clearing in the forest.  None of them noticed shadows outside their fire, they were full and gloating._

_"Are you sure?" was the hurried whisper._

_"Light it" the hard, calm reply._

_Fire blazed but the shadow wasted no time.  The torch landed right on the front legs of a young female.  She screamed and panicked as flames erupted across her view.  Knocking into the still half-asleep males in front of her flames spread quickly._

_No time was wasted.  Three more torches had hit before all the spidrens were properly awake.  They had no chance.  The whole clearing was on fire in seconds.  Light flickered across the shadows face, illuminating a look of no emotion.  It turned it's back and walked away, ignoring shrieks of dying spidrens._

_No one saw silver streak away._

_472, The Realm of Tortall_

"That's the last box" Ebony called happily, dropping it onto her new bed.  She ran a hand through her black curls, pulling a few forward out of their leather band.

Her Father appeared in the doorway to her quarters, carrying two wooden boxes under each arm.

"For you maybe" he muttered, "Who thought dresses could be so heavy"

"That's not my clothes box" she replied chirpily, "That's my weapons box"

"Now I understand why I cannot feel my arms.  What have you got in here exactly? Stones?"

"No.  Mother thought I should be prepared for every class with my own equipment, made especially for me.  Alanna told her it would help speed my progress"

"Well by the weight of these it looks like she bought you everything for the next eight years.  Where do you want them?"

"Just leave them on the floor there" Ebony said, waving an arm vaguely behind her as she dug into a wooden box.  "I am going to make this room so cosy.  Mother bought me all sorts of matching decorations for it"

"I know" her Father said dropping onto a rocking chair in the corner, "I paid for them"

She laughed and smiled over at him.  "You don't mind, do you, Father?"

"Come here" he said, holding out a strong arm to her.  She walked over and he wrapped it round her waist pulling her onto his knee.

"Anything for my baby daughter" he whispered into her curls as he kissed the top of her head.

"Father" she mock-moaned, wrapping her arms round his broad shoulders to give him a quick hug.

"Sorry" he said, laughing, "Aren't Fathers allowed to get sentimental once in a while?"

"No.  Especially when I need them to start moving furniture," she said jumping up and making her way back to the box.

"Your Mother said she would be here this evening so we have got plenty of time to get the room to her standards.  I asked Chandra to come to, so she can help."

"Ok, good" Ebony said turning to him. "Well" she gave him an exasperated look.

"Well what?" he said, slightly confused.

"Get to work" she laughed.

Three hours later and Ebony's new quarters were perfect.  The walls and floor of the room were sturdy oak beams and the ceiling was stone.  Her quarters consisted of a main room with fireplace, desk, bed and washbasin and two smaller rooms, one with a large tub for bathing, the other a smaller maid's quarters with bed.

Ebony's room now was far from the cold, strict Page's quarters it had been before.  Chandra, her maid, had lit a fire in the hearth when she arrived and had placed vases of red flowers on either side of it.  Her father had hung a portrait of Ebony, himself and her Mother above the fire.  Her bed had been moved to underneath the window and the plain white sheets had been replaced with her own deep red ones.  Chandra had sewed matching material into curtains and her Father had used his gift to hang them.

A tapestry of a forest scene was hung over the dark desk, now decorated with parchment, a quill and ink.  There was also a framed picture of Ebony with another, flamed haired girl, painted only a few weeks ago.  Two pictures decorated the windowsill, one again of the flame haired girl and Ebony, aged around eight, and one of two young girls, both faces surrounded by a cascade of black curls.

A red rug had been placed in the centre of the room and the rocking chair was decorated with red velvet cushions.  Her Father had also found her a cabinet to keep her clothing and placed it against a wall, and placed another in the washtub room to keep towels and soap in.

On hooks and shelves near the door Ebony had placed her amazing array of weaponry, consisting of a crossbow, longbow and her favoured smaller bow, sword and small shield, axe, wooden staff, spear and a shelf of different sized and shaped daggers.

Ebony's Father sat stretched out now on the rocking chair.  Chandra had gone to decorate her own room after her master had used his gift to magic her furniture to her new room.  Ebony lay curled in the comfort of her bed, surrounded by cushions and quilts and a few soft teddy bears.  Her Father loved to buy them for her and she had quite a collection.  She had brought five with her, her favourites and some the most expensive.  She held one to her chest now, a small, brown and cuddly thing many years old, which was not totally hers.  She sighed and let her gaze move out of the window, to the small shelf outside which she knew was going to bring many nights sat outside for her, and many nights worry for her Mother.

"Well this looks beautiful," a woman's voice said from behind her.

Ebony jumped upwards, "Mother.  Do you like it?  I thought you would."

"It's really cosy.  Was he useful" she said motioning to the mage stretched out in the corner with her head.  Her own curls bounced.

"Only when we needed heavy objects lifting," Ebony laughed.

Her Mother bounced over and dropped onto the mage's knee.  The rocking chair rocked wildly as he jumped out of his slumber.

"Daine I'm getting older now, you know I don't like surprises," Numair moaned grumpily.

Mother and daughter laughed the same laugh.

Authors Note – Yes it was short but this and the 2nd chapter are structured this way so I'm sorry.  If I could have made it longer I would have.  The next chapter should be longer though.  Thank you.


	2. First Day, First Friends

**_Ebony to Knighthood_**

_Chapter 2 – First day, First Friends_

Ebony was a complete mix of her two parents.  She had Numairs tanned skin and black hair, but her curls and freckles had come from Daine.  She was short too like Daine and slim like them both.  She had Daines eyes though, with Numairs emotion, blue-grey with flecks of anger.  Those flecks weren't always angry though.  At the moment they were tired, very tired.

It was her first early morning as a Page.  Her Mother and Father had stayed up with her until very late the night before, and she was feeling the repercussions of that now.  She rolled onto her side and grabbing the sheets dragged herself to the edge of the bed.  But morning grogginess dragged her to far and in a tumble of legs, arms and material she crashed onto the floor.

Chandra, her maid, ambled in, not even lifting an eyebrow at the pile of sheets and hair that was Ebony on the floor.

"Miss I have a hot bath ready for you.  The towels are set out over the cabinet door.  Looks like you need it.  We don't want you stiff even before you have begun training"

The maid quickly moved to the clothing cabinet and flung open the doors.  "What were you thinking of wearing?  I think the brown tunic and breeches, you want to make a good impression on your first day and that set really suits you."

Without a word of reply the maid began to pull out the suit anyway, setting it on an extra chair near the fire so it would be warm against Ebony's skin.

Grunting Ebony untangled her head and an arm from the sheets and pushed her hair from over her face.  "Yeah that's what Mother said to wear"

"Yes Miss" replied Chandra moving toward Ebony.  She grabbed the corner of a sheet and pulled.  Ebony tumbled headfirst and rolled before feeling wood beneath her.

"Chandra" she moaned, rolling onto her back.  The bed was made already.

"I have to keep this place tidy Miss.  What would you parents say?  Now bath," she said pointing at the door.

Obediently Ebony crawled to her feet and rubbing her head walked into the washroom.

Breakfast was first.  Ebony was used to large breakfasts in the castle, she had lived here forever.  She wasn't used to picking were to sit though.  She didn't know anyone yet; she hadn't exactly made friends with any noble's children who were going to be knights in her year.  In fact she had only one friend and she was far, far away now.

She spotted a half-empty table and made her way quickly toward it.  She sat at the far end, away from a group of loud boisterous 2nd years.  She didn't notice the other girl until she was sat down.

"Hello" the girl said in a falsely high voice "I'm Shannonia of LillisField.  And you are?"

"I'm just Ebony" she replied, watching the girl pick at the roll in front of her.  The girl was not ugly but plain.  She had mousy, straight brown hair and matching eyes.  She was quite well built, not muscle but not overly fat.  Ebony couldn't see how tall she was.

"Oh" Shannonia replied, surprised "But I thought that only nobles could become Knights.  Of course I don't mean to be rude"

"You do," thought Ebony.  "My parents are Daine and Numair Salmalin.  That's why I have no fife" she replied shortly.

"Of course" the girl replied slowly, knowingly.  "I have heard a great deal about Master Salmalin.  I hope to study with him as I have the Gift.  But I suppose you have been doing so for a great many years now, him being your Father and all.  Are you a Wildmage like your Mother or do you have a Gift like your Fathers?"

"Neither" replied Ebony, "I have neither"

"Oh" It was surprised again.  "I thought you would be all-powerful what with you parentag-"

"Well I'm not" snapped Ebony, ruffling curls in anger, "Sorry if it displeases you"

"I'm sorry, I meant no offence," said Shannonia, in a voice that implied the opposite and also sounded knowing.  "I only have a small Gift, but I'm hoping I may be able to increase my power with study and oh!"

A black haired, handsome youth sat next to her.  He smiled at both the girls.

"Now before you think I'm some sort of flirt, I came over to speak to you both because you are my new neighbours.  I'm Justard of Sarbrook"

"Hello.  I'm Shannonia of LillisField," she said, already trying to dominate the conversation.  She turned fully towards Justard; giving him her devoted attention and smiled shyly but happily.

"I'm Ebony.  Ebony Salmalin" she added as an afterthought.

"The daughter of Numair Salmalin lives in the quarters next to mine.  Will he be coming to visit? Can I stay over? Invite him for tea, lunch, everyday.  Please?"

His face looked so hopeful and imploring Ebony couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll think about it," she giggled, smiling warmly.

"So we are neighbours," Shannonia said, trying to bring the conversation to herself again, "Won't that be fun?"

"Yes," replied Justard "We can have midnight feasts, and secret dances with all the new Pages invited"

"Oh that would be beautiful," breathed Shannonia, going off into a dream of dresses and dances.

Ebony nearly choked on a carrot.  "This girl wants to be a knight?" she thought.

Justards green eyes danced as they caught her blue ones.  They flashed and the two giggled together.

A shrill bell rang from somewhere in the Palace.

"Well that's breakfast over" muttered Justard.  "What's in store for us next? Us lowly Pages will probably have to scrub the floors or clean the Squires-ew I have to touch that?"

"Yes"-said Ebony.  She picked up the dirty cloth and used it to push the leftover food from her plate into the bucket.  Justards conversation and the ringing of the bell had taken them from their seats to the waste buckets.  She left her plate on the pile and moved away, waiting for Justard to catch her up.  Shannonia followed.

"Well I heard that first off we all have to line up outside our rooms and the 2nd years get their pick of 1st years" Justard snorted.

Shannonia jumped into the middle of the trio, "Oh yes.  All 1st year Pages are sponsored by a 2nd year.  It helps us get to know the routine quicker.  I do hope someone of stature picks me.  I would hate to be last to be picked also.  That must be dreadful"

Justards eyes flashed again, "You'll get picked, I'll bet my sword on it"

"You think so? Oh that is such a relief" Shannonia gushed.  Ebony could swear she saw eyelashes fluttering.

They followed the crowd of boys in front, all headed for the Pages wing.  They were nosily commenting on the palace, most had never been here before.  Ebony had lived here all her life and still she couldn't say she knew the place like the back of her hand, it was far too large.  She secretly thought even King Jonathan hadn't visited every room in the place.

"Well this is me," said Justard, "You're the next one along I assume.  We left Lady Stuck-up two minutes ago"

"I didn't even notice" Ebony half-laughed.

"Don't worry about it" he smiled, "You seem a nice person, Ebony.  I hope we can be friends.  I'll need one to complain too after long jousting lessons"

Ebony smiled shyly then laughed outright, "Yeah.  I'll need one after sword-practice.  I'm hopeless"

"A Knights signature weapon and you can't use it.  That's a great start"

"I know" she smiled over her shoulder as she walked the few steps to her door.  All the other Pages stood outside their doorways; some had begun to fall silent.  A serious looking brown haired boy stopped at the door opposite Ebony's, he offered her no smile, and kept his gaze to the ground.  The silence spread from the stairs right down to the farthest reaches of the Pages wing.

Lord Padraig HaMinch was tall and his bulk commanded silence.  He led a quiet bunch of 2nd years, all openly studying the 1st years as they passed.  Ebony didn't like this; it was like being at a cattle market.

"Well, they look a motley bunch this year don't they lads" a confident voice rang out.  The Page strode out from behind the Lords bulk.  He was cocky, but not arrogant in the way he moved.  Ebony heard Justard snort under his breath.

The Lord halted in front of Shannonia and Ebony watched him talk to her.  She smiled, although faintly.  Ebony was surprised the large man didn't have a booming voice, but she supposed that came out when training really started.

He carried on, leading his line until he reached Ebony.  Again he halted and turned to the 2nd years.

"I know some of you already have Pages in mind to sponsor so off you go.  Those who haven't, find someone you like the look of.  I want everyone lined up next to his or her sponsors.  You have 5"

The boys dissembled quickly and there was a mad rush of bodies.  Ebony saw Justard swamped by two similar looking boys.  They all shared his eyes and dark hair.  The cocky boy stayed in front of her.  Their eyes met, blue on blue.

"Taylor of Lowridge at your service" he said with an exaggerated wave of the hand, "I was hoping Miss Salmalin you would consider allowing me to sponsor you while you get to know the routine.  I know you don't exactly need a guided tour" he smiled, flashing white teeth.

Through all his airs and graces Ebony could see sincerity in his eyes.  His smile reached them.  He was a pretty-boy though; he had floppy blond locks and bright blue eyes.  His skin was tanned, although not dark.  He was taller than Ebony but obviously had more height in him.  He watched her expression expectantly.

"Yes of course, and thank you" she said, letting her own smile reach her eyes.

Lord Padraig stopped in front of her, "Page Salmalin I would also like the company of you in my office this evening immediately after dinner.  I want to lay down some rules for and Page Lillisway" he strode to the staircase, not waiting for an answer.

"Don't worry, it'll be stuff like not being found alone in a room with a boy or something.  I think he'll get overly worried about that.  Most people would" he watched her eyes nervously, trying to gauge her reaction to his comment.

"Don't you worry" she reassured him, "I won't kill if you refer to that side of problems with my training.  I agree with you actually.  He probably will worry although not over me.  Have you met Shannonia yet?" She saw a look cross his face.

"And I thought I was a flirt" he said, "And then I met Miss I-Need-A-Husband"

Ebony put on a shocked face, and then burst into laughter.  "That's the best nickname anyone has come up with yet"

"Why whose been naming her without my consent" he replied, mock-angrily.

"Here I'll introduce you.  You and Justard will get on so well" she inclined her head over to where Justard was still being fought over.

He smiled as she approached, "The pitfalls of popularity" he nodded at the two arguing boys, "These are my two cousins, Hadrick of Mountfield and Donack of Ollaway"

The two boys stopped their fight to nod in the direction of Ebony.  Taylor smiled at his year mates, "Fighting as usual," he commented.

"Oh sorry.  Justard this is Taylor of Lowridge.  Taylor this is Justard of Sarbrook.  Taylor is going to be my sponsor an-"

"Oh Taylor I haven't seen you since…" Shannonia gushed loudly moving away from a bored looking group.

"All of five minutes" he muttered in Ebony's ear.

Shannonia chose to ignore the comment, if she had even heard it.  "You should have come further down the wing. Have you sponsored yet? Ebony have you a sponsor?"

"Yes" butted in Taylor, before Ebony mouth had opened, "I decided to do her the greatest honour, and sponsor her myself.  So that's two birds and one stone I believe Shannonia" he used an exaggerated hand roll with his words.  Justard turned purple and Ebony was sure he was about to choke.

"Oh" Shannonia looked as if she had sucked a sour fruit, then she recovered and dragged a frightened looking Page into view, "This is my sponsor, Jollin of CopseHill.  Here are Ebony Salmalin, Taylor of Lowridge, Justard of Sarbrook, Hadrick of Mountridge and Donack of Ollaway" she gestured to each of them as she introduced them.

"Pages line up," bellowed the Lord.

Hadrick of Mountfield eventually won the fight that ensued to sponsor Justard.  Ebony would have said he was the likely victor anyway he certainly had the bulk.  He was tall and very muscular probably built up from hard training.  His brown hair was short and un-fussy and he was very dark, Bahzir dark.  Although cousins, Hadrick and Justard were a stark contrast, dark and pale.

"Where are we going exactly?" she whispered to Taylor who strode next to her, head held high.

"Training of course" he said, not breaking stride, "Please say you expected that"

"Yes of course but I expected a bit more warning, I need to get my weapons and-"

"Did you not check the timetable pinned on the back of every door in this wing?"

She shook her head slowly.  His bright eyes rolled.

"Monday mornings are always hand to hand combat.  There will be Shang, followed by normal fist fighting, followed by kicks, followed by this new technique of Lord Padriags.  It's really quite inventive.  You'll enjoy it.  Then of course we break for lunch then after that I have no idea what exactly you have, but all afternoon are classroom lessons, arithmetic and the like"

"Oh"


	3. Work and Work

Ebony to Knighthood 

**_Chapter 3 – Work and Work_**

****

The whole morning had been brilliant.  Ebony had loved every moment of the Shang and hand-to-hand combat.  The moves were complicated and required great flexibility, something a lot of the Pages had yet to gain.  Ebony had studied every tiny little move the two teachers had made, and still hadn't completed one sequence completely right but in her eyes the two moves she had managed to learn were impeccable.  The fact the Shang Wildcat had picked holes in both of them was forgotten.  She had performed them and she still could.  Perfection came with practice.

The pages were in their last lesson before lunch and it was telling on them.  Two of the firstt years boasted black eyes and they had already lost one of their number.  He had been taken to healer to mend his broken fingers.

Ebony hadn't escaped either.  Justard had thought it extremely amusing to land on her arm during a complicated Yamani toss and she sported an ugly looking bruise.  She had got him back later in hand-to-hand combat when she had "accidentally" punched him full on in the stomach.  He sported a red, turning slowly blue, fist mark and he wasn't going to let her forget it.

But for the moment Ebony had forgotten him, and everyone else.  She watched fascinated as Lord Padriag executed the faultless kicks, turns, and punches of, what he called, his easiest pattern dance.  It would take weeks to learn, and Ebony wanted to start immediately.  They were one of the first years to learn this technique, one of the first years to have kicks included in their training.  The moves were graceful, but powerful.  Ebony noted that each time he kicked, Lord Padriag brought his leg up first, meaning he kicked from the knee.

He slammed to a halt, after a kick which travelled in a circle followed by a two handed punch.  He stepped back.

"That is the first pattern dance we shall learn.  For those who wish too, I will run extra lessons in your own time on your Friday afternoon breaks.  Now watch these first five moves.  These are the starting moves we will learn.  Copy exactly what I do"

He turned his back to the onlookers and placed his feet shoulder width apart.  He brought up his arms to chest level.  The Pages scattered around and giving each other looks, copied his stance.  He led a merry dance.

Ebony followed slowly, copying everything exactly.  Lord Padriag started with a right-handed punch, followed instantly by a left-handed.  Then by switching your weight quickly onto the right foot he brought up his leg into a swift kick, his body facing sideward.  He placed this weight down quickly, bringing his right hand immediately into another punch.  Then to cap it off, he swung himself round to the right, bringing his right leg up into a kick.

Chaos ensued.  Justard grabbed Ebony in an attempt not to fall over.  They knocked into Hadrick next to them.  He couldn't keep his bulk steady and fell into another Page.  Both landed with load groans.

Ebony snatched her arm from Justards grasp and stalked away.  This was a lesson she really wanted to excel in and she could do without falling all over the place.  Justard watched her storm away.  He looked slightly hurt.

But Ebony numbed herself to it.  He could wait.  Lord Padriag didn't even turn to inspect the damage.

"And again until we can all stay on our feet" he called.

Lunch was a muted affair.  Most of the new Pages were holding various aching limbs or moaning about various bruises.  Ebony was tending a hurt friend.

"I'm sorry.  I know I seemed stuck-up and above my station, but Justard you've got to understand.  I really want to do well in that class, I love hand-to-hand combat, and falling over in the first lesson is not exactly what I had in mind"

"Come on give her a break, Justard lad.  She is obviously really sorry" Taylor agreed between a mouthful of peas, "I'd forgive that smile any day"

"Oh please, gag me" was the short reply.

"Please" cajoled Ebony, "I mean, Father mentioned something about visiting on my first night and I hate it for you two not to be formally introduced"

Justard swung round in his seat to face her "Your Father is visiting tonight?  I mean to say; as I am such a giving person I'll forgive you this time.  It won't be so easy next"

"There we go" said Taylor, "All good friends again" The bell rang to signal afternoon classes were beginning.

"Well I'm off for an interesting afternoon of spidrens and hurroks.  How about you two?" Taylor stood up and pushed his floppy locks from his eyes.  Ebony shuddered.  Neither of the boys seemed to notice.

"Arithmetic I think" offered Justard, "Although I remember reading something about History"

"Sounds as exciting as my afternoon.  See you two at dinner" and he jogged off to join a group of waiting second years, which included Hadrick.

"Well where do we go?" said Ebony.  "Do we go straight to the classrooms or do we wait here?"

Justard stopped a passing boy.  "Hey Rickad.  Do you know where we have to go now? Do we go straight to the classrooms or wait here or what?"

The boy looked shocked to be spoken to directly.  He looked round behind him as if he thought Justard addressed someone else.  When he turned back Ebony saw he was the serious, brown haired boy whose quarters were opposite hers.  He smiled shyly at them and she gave an encouraging one back.

"We go straight there," he said, "I asked Lord Padriag after his lesson"

"Well now we know," said Justard to Ebony, "Well let Ebony and myself escort you, since you seem to be alone"

Rickad nodded and walking out of the mess hall they took a left to the classrooms, the opposite way they would have taken to get to the Pages quarters.  Rickad was silent, and kept his gaze down.

"Well" said Justard, trying to make conversation, "I believe you two haven't been introduced.  Ebony, this is Rickad of TreeLeak, Rickad this is Ebony Salmalin.  Ebony, Rickad is a friend of mine.  His fife is right next to my own and we spent many days down on the beaches together"

They nodded to each other and Ebony's eyes widened "You live near the coast, near the sea?  Oh, I have always wanted to see the sea.  I never have before.  My Mother said it's beautiful, so powerful but… Oh sorry I'm going on a bit aren't I?"

Rickad smiled warmly, "No your not.  The sea is beautiful.  You haven't lived until you've watched it.  Although Justard and I spent most of our time there chasing crabs and trying to entice monsters out of the ocean.  It never worked," he added, seeing a worried look cross her face.

"My Mother said she spoke to some kind of monster.  I can't remember what exactly but, Father said she called it too them and it was enormous.  He said that's like Mother, always going one step further."

She stopped outside an oak door.  The painted sign nailed to it read "History, Sir Myles of Olau"

"Looks like we're here" said Justard, "Well into the lions den we go" and he pushed open the heavy door.

History really wasn't that bad.  It was an interesting lesson, although Ebony was unsure she would ever be able to remember dates like Sir Myles could.  Justard had been in his element.  Every question asked he seemed to know the answer to.  History was his forte.  Myles had been overjoyed to have someone else in the room that hadn't fallen asleep by the time their hour was up.

Arithmetic had been a nightmare.  Ebony was hopeless and secretly hoped she would never be left in charge of a squad, they probably would end up starving.  She had barely understood what the teacher had shown them on the board, and then was lost when they had been set questions, ten questions, which also had to be finished for the next day.  Ebony had got through two, with an enormous amount of whispered help from Justard and Rickad on either side of her.

And now she sat in her own quarters, trying to finish the rest of the set questions.

"At least I still have the whispered help," she thought, "Although it's a bit louder this time"

Every comfortable seating space was taken.  Taylor sat draped over the rocking chair, half-heartedly pretending to read his set book, Justard and his History work were strewn over Ebony's desk, Rickad lay stretched out in front of the fire, it's light flickering across his features as they concentrated on the book in front of him, and Hadrick sat on the spare chair, openly fast asleep.  The book, which had sent him to the world of slumber, lay forlorn in his lap.

Ebony curled deeper into her sheets as she watched them all.  She lay on her bed, wrapped in sheets and blankets, brow creased in concentration as she tried to work out the sums.

"How did you do question five again?" she called out, letting her head drop onto the pillow in frustration.

"Just add the two together, then multiply" Justard called, his flow of writing never breaking.

"Yeah, that's what I did," muttered Rickad, his mind elsewhere in his book, "It's the same as question three"

"Ok" Ebony muttered to herself, "Add three hundred and eighteen and eighty-one, that's four, no, three hundred and ninety nine," she scribbled quickly on the side of the page, "Multiplied by five would be, would be…"

"One thousand, nine hundred and ninety-five" Justard added, sensing she lad lost her train of thought.  He swivelled in the chair.  "Are you keeping track of everything, writing it all down?"

"Yes" she wailed, holding up the scribbled on and completely covered piece of parchment.  There was not a space left on it that didn't have a variety of numbers written on.

"Ok.  I believe you," he said, "If you lose track just calm down and start again.  Don't worry, it'll come with time"

"I hope so," she muttered, going back to the page of questions.  Justard continued to look at her, watching her brow crease as she concentrated, watching as she pushed annoying curls from her eyes.

He turned back to his own History work.  Sir Myles had asked them to read and comment on the war with Scanra, twelve years ago.  It was the last real war Tortall had seen.  Sir Myles had asked for three pages and already Justard had filled five.  He was on his sixth now.

Taylor coughed and stood up, letting his book crash to the ground.  The resulting bang made both Ebony and Rickad jump out of their studying dazes.

"Sorry, please forgive me" he said, hand on his chest, "But fun as this gathering was, I cannot stand another minute of Sir Ralatin's description of the forming of Tortall's hierarchy.  I'm going for a refreshing walk, will anyone join me?"

Hadrick, who had been shaken awake by the book's fall, nodded.  "I could do with a break," he murmured.

"Yeah because you have been working so hard," muttered Justard, sarcastically.

"I have" Hadrick replied, grabbing Justards head and pulling him backwards to look up at him.  "Sleeping is always hard work"

"Get off" said Justard, half-heartedly trying to smear ink on Hadricks face.  "See you later" he called as the two left the room.

Ebony looked up, "Yeah see you tomorrow" she called to the retreating backs.  Both waved a hand over their shoulders.

"Justard" she called, a slight pleading tone in her voice, "Would you please come over and help me finish the rest of these sums"

He sighed, "Well you are extremely lucky.  I have just written the last words of my six page comment on the Scanra war and have a few spare moments before I fall asleep." He pushed the chair slowly away from the desk and strolled over.  He dropped onto the bed next to her.

"This one, and this one" she said pointing to them as she let herself fall backwards onto the pillow.  Justard quickly scribbled answers in.

"There" he said, "And don't think your getting this special treatment every night.  I thought your Father was going to visit this evening?"

"He said he was," said Ebony, her voice muffled from where she had huddled under a sheet, "He has probably forgotten though, he usually does"

"Yes" agreed Justard, "Great minds are often forgetful.  "Well Rickad, it looks as if Ebony is just about ready for bed, so I think we will take our leave.  Are you nearly done?"

"Yeah" was the reply.  He read for two more seconds before slamming the book shut.  "That's that completely finished"

"You read that whole book in four hours" moaned Ebony, "How did you do it? I've still got three chapters and it has to be finished by Wednesday"

"See you tomorrow, bright and early" laughed Justard as he quietly shut the door.

Ebony pulled the covers from over her face as she heard Chandra enter.

"Bath" the woman said.


	4. The Fall of the Axe

Ebony to Knighthood 

**_Chapter 4 – The Fall of the Axe_**

****

Ebony's bleary face brightened when she read the timetable nailed to the back of her door.  She was going to spend all morning doing one of her favourite things - riding her horse, Erone.  There it was, horseback combat followed by horseback archery.  Ebony was a capable rider, not brilliant but confidant enough to be good.  She was a skilled archer to, her Mother had taught her, but she had never had to shoot while moving.  This could be an amusing and dangerous morning.

An hour later and she sat listening to Sir Eviner grunting about the proper way to hold an axe while in the saddle.  He had described, in minute detail, the correct position six times, and it didn't seem as if they would be getting actual practice this week.

Hadrick, who was in front of her, had his face buried in his horse's mane.  Justard was reading a pocket "Important Dates In The Tortallan History" book that he refused to be parted from.  Taylor sat swinging his axe from side to side carelessly, his horse watching it warily.  Rickad was positioned next to Ebony, and he sat staring into the sky, obviously daydreaming.

"Right" barked Sir Eviner, waking them all up, "Let's see if you have been listening.  The course you will ride is marked out with flags," he pointed to each red flag stationed around the field as they flapped in the light breeze.  "I want you all to follow it at a gallop, holding your axe in the correct combat position the whole way round.  In a line" he barked, "I'll tell you when to set off"

There was slight pandemonium as Pages tried to usher their bored horses into something that resembled a line.  Erone led Ebony into the middle of the queue, in front of Justard and behind Taylor.  Sir Eviner began to send them off, leaving a gap of about ten metres between each person.

It took about five minutes for Ebony to reach the front.  She watched Hadrick get the correct distance ahead, and watching for the quick nod from Sir, she urged Erone into a quick trot, then a gallop.  She lifted the axe to the correct height, and then made for the first flag.

At first the course was easy, just small turns and straight going.  Then it began to get more twisting, probably representing the dodging of enemies from all sides.  Ebony found it harder to get round the flags quick enough, especially when she had to turn Erone and half-double back to get to one.  As she came up to the sharp bend she knew her weight wasn't right.  She could feel herself shifting in the saddle, her weight to far over.  She tried to pull up, but it was too late.  As Erone rounded the curve, Ebony's whole weight flew over the edge of the saddle.  She tried desperately to cling to the reins but it was no use.  They slipped from her grip, leaving burning red marks and she fell from the saddle, landing flat on her face.

She groaned and lay there for a few moments.  She felt so embarrassed, falling like that.  She rolled over, keeping her eyes tightly shut.  She didn't want to open them and see all the other Pages laughing, grinning faces.  She pushed herself up, eyes still closed and almost screamed.  Wincing she clamped her mouth shut, and pressed a hand to her shoulder.  Opening her eyes she looked down at it.

It was covered in blood.  She was covered in blood.  The whole right side of her tunic looked as if it had been dyed scarlet.  She looked round her on the ground and saw her axe where it had fallen.  It to was covered in scarlet.

She heard the thudding of horse's hooves coming toward her and looked up as Justard approached.  He pulled up his horse quickly and jumped down.

"What happened?" he cried, "One minute you were galloping away ahead of me and the next you were-Oh Gods what did you do?" he flung himself onto the ground next to her hurt shoulder and pulled away her hand.  He pressed his own to it and Ebony jumped.  He pulled away, hand covered in scarlet.

"I fell" Ebony said giddily, "I fell on my axe"

"I can see that" he muttered, looking round to see if Sir Eviner was coming over.  "Sir is on his way over now.  I'd heal you but I'm really not very good yet and I might make it worse" he tried to smile apologetically.  He again pressed his hand to her wound.  She winced.

"I've got to" he said, "I need to stop the blood" Ebony's head began to spin.

"Ebony, Ebony" he cried in alarm, "Ebony are you-"

But he didn't finish.  Ebony's world went black and her whole body slumped.  Justard caught her and leant her body on his.

"Sir" he cried, "Sir"

"Nasty" she heard a voice above her say, "Very nasty indeed.  Good thing there was a healer there Numair.  We might not have been able to save that arm"

Ebony choked, arm what arm? Save what arm?  She jerked awake looking wildly around her.  She calmed when she saw her Father, looking decidedly pale, sat next to her.

"Sweets, your awake now" he said, stroking her hair.  She tried to smile, but it came out shaky and wobbly.

"How are you feeling Ebony?  Are you in any pain?" Duke Baird's face came into Ebony's view.  He was a kindly old man, but at the moment his features were overcome with worry.

"Yes, a bit" she said, her voice croaky, "My right shoulder hurts more though" In truth her whole body felt on fire.  But her shoulder felt strangely cool yet painful.

"What did I…what happened" she strained her memory of that morning.  She had woken up, Chandra had had a bath ready for her, and then she had read the timetable (horseback combat and archery), she remembered the combat position for the axe, the course and then she remembered taking the turn wrongly, and the floor as she hit it but after that nothing.

"Can you remember falling from Erone?" asked her Father.  She nodded, her face creasing as her shoulder ached with the sudden movement.

"Do you remember the axe, and Page Justard?"

"No" she said, not braving another nod.

"When you fell you landed on your axe, sweet" he continued, "You've had everyone extremely worried I must say.  Your friends came at lunch but you were still unconscious.  That Justard is a fine boy.  If it wasn't for him Duke Baird said you would have lost all use of that arm.  The cut was very deep"

The Duke nodded his agreement, "He'll make a fine healer one day that boy"

"What did he do?" asked Ebony

"He put the shattered bone back together on the training field while you were unconscious" said Duke Baird, "Left very little for me to do actually.  It was a near perfect job.  Nealan would of loved to have seen it.  Very good work indeed"

He busied about putting various bottles and jars back into his bag.  "I'll leave you that ointment," he said pointing to the glass jar on Numairs lap, "It will combat any infection.  I will come back tomorrow to change your dressing" he stopped and smiled kindly at Ebony.  Then shook his head and wandered out, muttering about the scrapes Pages get into.

"Father what time is it?" she asked trying to crane her head around a cushion to get a look at the timetable pinned to the door.

"They are just finishing their last lesson" he replied, getting up and crossing the room to place the ointment on Ebony's desk.

"You had us all so worried" he sighed, his features clouded with fear, "Your Mother was screeching about stopping you becoming a Knight.  Don't worry" he reassured, seeing the argumentative look cross her face, "I talked her out of it.  But still, Ebony you know she can't go through this sort of worry ever week, not since…" he broke off as Daine came through the door.

"Your awake sweetheart" she said, walking over to her daughter and giving her a gentle hug.  "I've asked Chandra to bring you some dinner up.  You can eat if you feel like it.  How are you feeling?"

"Ok now Mother," she said, "My shoulder stings a bit now but I'm just stiff.  I hit the floor pretty hard"

Daine gave a choking laugh, "Well we have to fall sometime.  I remember when your Father-"

"Daine" he said, "I'm not being the laughing stock again"

Ebony knew how much her Father disliked riding.  She smiled, "I took the turn a bit to wildly" she said, "It wasn't anyone's fault"

"I know" said her Mother, "And I'm sure you'll be back out there practising in no time, I know you and your Father don't like to sit still" She pushed a curly lock back from Ebony's forehead.

Chandra entered the room holding a wooden tray laden with food.  She set it down on a table Numair had conjured up next to Ebony's bed.

"I wasn't sure what you'd feel like Miss, so I got a little bit of everything.  How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better now," Ebony said as she tried to push herself to a seated position with her good arm.  Both her Mother and Chandra rushed to help her, propping her up with cushions and wrapping the blanket tightly around her.  Ebony's stomach began to growl.  She hadn't thought she would eat again, the pain she was in but the hot soup and warm, buttery rolls Chandra had brought were delicious.

No one spoke while Ebony was eating.  Chandra took some laundry to be cleaned, including Ebony's bloodstained tunic, and her Mother and Father sat whispering in front of the fire.  A light tapping on the door broke the silence.  Her Father looked across at her and she nodded.  He got up and pulled open the door.  Ebony could see Justard freeze mid-knock when he saw Numair.  His mouth opened and closed rapidly, words failing him.

"Justard" she called happily, "Meet my Father.  Father that's Justard the Duke was talking about before"

Her Father smiled and grasped the shocked Pages hand, "Thank you" he said, "Thank you so much"

"It…it was nothing" Justard managed to squeeze out, "Just a simple healing, really nothing"

"Duke Baird said it was one of the best he's ever seen.  He's thinks you'd make a great healer, J" Ebony called, beckoning him into the room with her good hand.

He let go of Numairs hand slowly and crossed the room.  He looked in a daze and almost missed the chair by Ebony's bed.  She stifled a laugh.

"Well E we'll leave you alone for a bit.  Don't tire her Justard," said Daine quickly getting up and moving across to her husband.

"Sorry" Ebony said apologetically, "Justard meet my Mother, Daine"

She smiled at the boy as he turned and inclined his head to her.  "We'll be back soon, ok?"

"K" she said, as they left the door half-open.  She looked at Justard.  He was still recovering from his shock.

"You, you, you could have warned me" he managed to get out, a look of mock-annoyance crossing his features.

She laughed.  "Thank you, for before I mean.  Duke Baird said if it wasn't for you I would've lost my arm"

He blushed, but only slightly.  "You'd have done the same for me" he replied, gingerly patting her hand.

"If I could," she said, sighing, "But I have nothing, no magic at.  Everyone thought that with my parents I'd be all-powerful but no"

"Are you sure you have no Gift? Have you tried everything?"

"Yeah.  Father tried allsorts.  All's I can do is sense what power others are using"

"What do you mean?" he said, excitement filling his voice.

"I can sense what every person with the Gift in this Palace is using it for now.  Duke Baird is helping a woman give birth, the King is using his Gift to move chess pieces, Father is-"

"So if I go outside, behind the wall and used my Gift, you would be able to tell me what I did?"

"Yeah" was the simple answer.

"Do you mind? Have you got enough energy?"

She nodded and watched him leave.  He stuck his head back round the door moments later.

"You lit the torch outside" she said, eyes closed.

"Wow" he said, "That's amazing.  How far is your range?  Can you identify all Gifts or is it just those you know? How do you?"

"I can sense what all people with Gifts are doing, but I can only name those who I know.  There is a woman using hers to bake a cake, but I couldn't find out her name, but I can sense my Father trying to blow something up and I know it's him"

"How far can you sense?" he said, eyes flashing.

"I can sense everyone in the palace and grounds" she said, "I can faintly feel Gifts in the city to but that's all"

"That is amazing.  Does your Father know? Does the King know? So useful.  If we ever went to war again, Gods prevent it, you could sense what enemy mages were doing and stop any atrocities.  Wow" he shook his head, a hundred possibilities running through it.

"Course Father knows" she said, "He's been testing it since I was old enough to know I could do it.  He thinks it's better than actually having the Gift but I don't share that feeling.  He spent ages helping me to recognise the most important Mages in the palace.  I know the King, Mother and Father, Duke Baird, Alanna, Sir Nealan, Lin-"

"I get it," said Justard, holding up his hands, "When your better I really want to test this"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes.  Humour me or I'm not going to do the arithmetic my Lord sent you"

Ebony was allowed to miss morning training because of her shoulder.  Not that she saw this as a good thing though.  She wasn't allowed to stand in the heightening cold to watch either.  So she used mornings to catch up on her afternoon classes work.

Her shoulder wasn't so much painful as stiff.  The first day she had got up she forgot completely about her accident, using her sore arm to lean on, and had bitten her tongue until it bled in an effort to stop herself screaming.  She found now, two days after, that her arm was always heavy and she could barely move it.

She did small, gentle exercises though because Justard had told her if she didn't her whole arm would stiffen and she wouldn't be able to move it, let alone lift a sword with it.  It was at this moment she was trying to lift it above her head and biting back the squeals that threatened.

Chandra always made sure there was a warm bath waiting for Ebony after her exercises and the girl welcomed it.  It relaxed her and always soothed her arm.  As she sank into the soapy water she inspected her healing scar.

It was lumpy and red, a deep cut right across her collarbone.  The bone Justard had put back together for her.  At least she would always have something to remember him by and Alanna had once told her scars were something to look back on and always told a story.

"What a story this would be for the grand-children" she thought, letting her head slide under the bubbles.

"In today's lesson we will be discussing the strange new behaviour of spidrens"

Ebony stiffened.  She hated spidrens, hated them with a passion.

"Nobles and commoners alike have been noticing strange behaviour from the creatures.  Larger groups than usual, clans you could say.  How many are there usually in a group of spidrens"

"Three to five" said Ebony, her voice emotionless, "But if a group makes a good killing they often double to share the blood with others"

"Correct" said Sir Lindhall Reed, eyeing Ebony nervously.  She looked calmly at him so he carried on, "But we have reports on groups of twenty or thirty crossing the country.  Also a worrying fact is they seem to be congregating around Corus, in forests near here.  Even the Royal forest had an unusually large number of spidrens this year.  There are rumours of a large, silver spidren, leading them as our King does us…"

But Ebony was done listening.  She couldn't, she felt sick.  She stood up, chair scraping the floor.

"I'm sorry, I can't"

Lindhall nodded as she left his classroom.

"Maybe I should have waited," he muttered.

Ebony made her way slowly toward the palace stables.  She hadn't really known where she wanted to go; she just knew she couldn't stand to hear about spidrens any more.  She knew Lindhall would understand.  He was a close family friend and understood her hatred of the creatures.  She reached Erone's part of the stable and walked in.  Erone stood with her back to Ebony, head in her feed.  She turned sharply at the noise and whinnied lightly when she saw her master.

"Hey girl" she said, coming round to face her.  Ebony tangled her fingers in Erone chestnut mane.  Erone whinnied softly, nuzzling Ebony's arm.  Her eyes looked sad and she seemed unhappy.

"It wasn't your fault.  I took the turn too wildly.  I was too confident, I should have been careful.  And see I'm all right now.  I scared you didn't I? I'm sorry" she buried her face in Erone's mane; hiding the tears she couldn't stop.


	5. Vulnerable

Ebony to Knighthood 

**_Chapter 5 – Vulnerable_**

****

Authors Note – Sorry about the previous state of this chapter.  I put it up really late and was extremely tired when I checked through it.  Hopefully the glaring errors have been cleared up now.  Thanks.

****

470 The Realm of Tortall

**The snow fell heavily on their meeting.  They complained, trying to huddle under the thin canopy of trees.  Spidrens didn't like getting wet.  They had waited hours for this, some voicing their annoyance loudly.  A youngster turned to leave but was stopped in his tracks by a voice.**

**"You would leave without even seeing me?" it called mockingly.  The silver spidren stepped into the waning daylight.  He was old, very old but had an air of throbbing power about him.  Two females flanked him.  He raised a long leg and before any of the creatures could move the youngster who had turned his back was writhing on the ground, covered in pink webbing.**

**"Let that be a lesson to those who would leave before seeing their sire.  Now to business"**

The rest of Ebony's lessons till Midwinter were not so interesting.  Or dangerous.  After three weeks she was back to her physical training, although her right arm was still weak.  It meant she began to work with her left arm frequently and it to began to strengthen.

Justard and Ebony became inseparable.  They were always together, the closest friends in the group of Taylor, Rickad, Justard, Hadrick and Ebony.  Shannonia was a frequent hanger-on, and Ebony began to feel quite sorry for her.

Shannonia wasn't intelligent.  She wasn't even that good of a fighter.  She did have amazing balance and flexibility though, a skill Ebony began to admire and hate in Lord Padriags classes.

Ebony and Justard shared many lengthy discussions on Shannonia's exact reasoning for becoming a Knight and it always came down to the same thing - marriage.  Justard said who in their right mind would want to marry her, and although Ebony secretly agreed, she did think it was mean of them.  And not strictly true.  You never knew where love would strike, and whom it would hit.

Ebony had just finished wrapping her friends Midwinter gifts.  She had thought long and hard about each of them, and had taken care over them all.  Her Father had been sent into Corus with a long list and hadn't disappointed.  Ebony had wrapped them all in pieces of silk and left them in a basket near the door for Chandra to deliver the following day.

At the moment she was putting on the fussy tunic for that evening.  It was the first time she would be serving, well not exactly serving more passing the dishes onto the Squires.  It was the first banquet of Midwinter that evening and she felt slightly ill.  She didn't want to drop anything.  It had been months since her accident but her shoulder still ached sometimes.  It was only last week that she had dropped her sword while performing a one-handed swing.  She had managed to convince everyone she'd had her hand placed wrong but Justard had still looked at her suspiciously.  She knew he hadn't believed her.

"I'm coming in," he shouted before barging through the door.  Hadrick followed him, his face the picture of unhappiness.

"I hate this costume," he muttered, flinging himself onto the rocking chair.

"Don't slouch" called Ebony, "You'll crease"

"I'll more than crease in a minute" he answered, "I look like a court jester or something"

"Well I think you look handsome," drawled a familiar voice.  Ebony rolled her eyes.  Shannonia entered the room, her head stuck in the air.

"Oh don't you both just look so handsome" she gushed, trotting over to where Hadrick sat.  "Just let me fix you" She began to fiddle with his tunic, smoothing it out.  Once she had realised all her best efforts were wasted on Taylor she had moved on to Hadrick.  He wasn't pleased though.

"Get off" he near shouted, pushing her hands away.  She put on a hurt look and went over to the mirror Ebony had had hung for the occasion.

Next Taylor sailed in, looking the definition of handsome.

"The tunic would come in your colours," muttered Hadrick from his corner.  Taylor's hair was swept to the side, a lock delicately falling over his left eye.  His eyes shone, and he looked taller and more tanned then ever.

He smiled at the appreciative stares from the girls, and the jealous ones from the boys.  "You never know what Ladies of the Court you will bump into," he said.  Shannonia's look faded immediately.

"Yeah.  I'm sure the kitchen will be full of young Ladies," said Justard.

"In fact" Ebony carried on, "They're beginning to queue there to catch a glimpse of you now.  They think you look so handsome covered in grease"

"And carrying umpteen plates" Justard finished as they both burst out laughing.  Taylor grabbed two cushions from under Hadrick, who nearly fell off the chair and launched them at Ebony.  She ducked, letting them both hit Justard who stood behind her.

"It's always me" he moaned, launching one back.

The night really wasn't that bad.  Ebony managed to keep all plates a safe distance from the floor and there where no extreme mishaps.  The entire first year had to take the plates from the kitchen, to the second years in the corridors outside.  Taylor made sure he got all his plates from Ebony so he could inform her of all the Ladies he spied before the plates crossed over to the Squires.  He confided in her that he couldn't wait until someone picked him, although he was scared no one would want him for a Squire.

She knew someone would.  Although he was flirty and cocky he was a brilliant, brilliant person.  He was loyal, kind and thoughtful.  He looked after his friends.  He was protective to, but not as bad as Hadrick.  Hadrick had the worst temper of anyone she knew, even her Father.  And her Mother had told her some stories.  After Ebony had first hurt her arm Hadrick had refused to let her carry her sword for any length of time, and had spent mornings with two swords slung over his shoulder.  He refused to let her wander the palace at night alone too, and she now had a bodyguard from the early evening.  Actually he had just walked her back to her quarters and she had just left him.

471 The Realm of Tortall 

__

**"The humans have had it their way for far to long.  We follow their rules.  We are forbidden to kill them yet they are allowed to run free and slay us at will.  It will stop.  It will stop with my clan.  They were murdered, slaughtered by a human, a human child at that.  She and all her kind will pay for that.  There will be an uprising, an attack, and a war.  We will win.  Spidrens from all corners of this realm will rise up and defeat these humans.  They don't stand a chance, just like my clan didn't.  We will kill them when they least expect it, and kill them all.  But first there is a more pressing matter at hand, I want that girl"**

That girl was currently on her first year Page trip.  Lord Padriag said he was taking them deep into the Royal Forest then giving command over to them.  He wanted to see how they coped.  Ebony was enjoying the ride although her thoughts weren't entirely on it.  They knew Taylor and Hadrick had passed the big examinations, but Ebony really wanted to be there when they got Knight masters and became true Squires.  She didn't want them to be taken off before she could say a proper goodbye.

"Call me sentimental" she thought, "But I love them all"

Justard, who was riding next to her, got a beaming smile.  He smiled back, slightly confused but didn't speak.  As they had gotten closer they often didn't need to.  They could sit together silently and it would feel like the best conversation ever.

Rickad had grown closer to her as well; and although he seemed shy he was just quiet.  He was really kind though, always willing to help out.

Lord Padriag, up ahead, called a halt.  Darkness was looming and they needed the light to make camp.  Ebony pulled up Erone and jumped down.  She jogged over to where Yarold and Qurlock, two of her year mates, where struggling with a heavy tent.  She grabbled with one corner of it and after a struggle they got it put up.  She felt the usual twinge in her arm and rub her shoulder gently.

"How many times have I told you to take it easy with that shoulder" a friendly voice whispered in her ear.  She bumped her arm into Justards stomach lightly.

"I don't need babying," she muttered, jogging off to help another group.

Justard grinned and shook his head.

472 The Realm of Tortall 

__

**"So, she will be vulnerable on this trip.  Almost unprotected.  That will work to my advantage.  We will attack to maim, not kill.  I only want her for now.  The others will all suffer in due course.  When the war comes they will fight, unsuccessfully.  We must prepare.  I want the best, the swiftest, the strongest warriors in the Royal forest.  And myself of course.  I want to be the first to taste her"**

Ebony slept fitfully.  She swore she could hear rustling in the bushes around her, and it wasn't the wind.  Rolling onto her side she watched Shannonia's sleeping form.  She sighed and let her gaze travel upwards.  It was all she could do not to scream.

The shape barrelled into the side of the tent.  Shannonia disappeared screaming under the cloth.  The shape tore through the fabric, a clawed leg struck Ebony's face.  She was flung sideward, landing a few feet clear of her axe.

"I really don't have a good relationship with that weapon," she thought, grabbing it quickly.  But the tent roof fell in around her and the cloth pressed down on her, cutting off all movement.  She struggled, but the shape above had found her.  Clawed legs tore through the fabric around her, ripping into her skin.  She let out a scream and then another.  She felt the bloods trail across her skin.  The creature stopped tearing suddenly, it's weight lifted slightly from her back.  She seized the opportunity.

Twisting her arm out from underneath herself, Ebony stretched it out.  She still held the axe.  Shifting its position so the blade faced upwards she swung her arm blindly.

And connected.  She felt the axe as it seared through flesh.  Something light landed on her back and there was a high-pitched shriek.  All the weight lifted from her.  She struggled upward, and finding a tear in the cloth she stuck her head out of it.  A spidren lay writhing a few feet from the tent.  Lord Padriag stood above it, sword held high.  He brought down a heavy blow and all movement stopped.

Ebony forced her arms through the tear and wriggled her body from the material.  She felt hands come to help her and looked into the face of Justard.  He was ashen.

He said nothing as she lay down and let him examine her cuts.  She could feel the bloods path on her skin but couldn't see how bad they really were.  She felt warmth as Justard began to heal them.

"They're not too bad" he said, wiping some sweat from his brow, "But there are a lot.  This thing really wanted to scar you"

Ebony whimpered from where she lay.

"Stinging?"

She nodded.

"Sorry"

She bit her lip as he continued.

"Done" he was motionless as she sat up.  She knelt to face him.

"I've never been so worried" he admitted, "When I stuck my head out of the tent and saw that thing, that thing ravaging your tent, I was nearly sick" he nodded to the axe, which she still clutched.  "That thing help out this time?"

She nodded slowly, and then threw herself at him.  He hugged her back, as tightly as he could without hurting her new scars.

Justard wanted her to turn back, to go home.  Ebony refused.

"You've healed them, there not sore, I'm not going back" was her answer.

"But-"

"No buts"

Lord Padriag agreed.  He said if she felt she could carry on then she should do.  But she knew he was carefully watching her.  It got even worse when the next attack came.

**"She is responsible for this.  Lalk was one of my most trusted subjects.  He was a loyal killer.  She will pay.  This time I won't just send one; I'll send an army.  Well not quite.  I will send enough to get her and to bring her to me.  Bring me Aldershot, Barickulas, Mortander, Ralkus and their clan.  I will send them this time"**

The Pages were deep into the forest by now.  You could hardly tell day from night.  There was no warning, no sounds, no war trumpet.  They weren't exactly prepared to fight.  But the spidrens didn't seem to want a kill.  They flooded over the Pages, knocking them from their steeds.  Those who got weapons out in time were flung into bushes.  Some even got the chance to tackle a spidren, getting in a few stabs before they were thrown.

Ebony and Justard both unsheathed their swords in time, although their fates were much different.  Both jumped from their horses at the same spidren, strength in numbers.  Ebony hacked at its legs, dodging those claws and striking swiftly, while Justard stabbed deeply and dodged, aiming higher.

"Behind you" called Ebony breathlessly.  Justard used a swinging turn on the spidren and began to hack at it.  Rickad ran to help him, away from a jerking spidren on the forest floor.

"You kill that" called Justard; from underneath a leg he dodged.

"Me and a few others" grunted Rickad as he chopped into a flailing leg.

Ebony saw Lord Padriag out of the corner of her eye.  He was charging toward her, cutting down spidrens left right and centre.  She turned to her own, determined to prove she could fight.  At that moment her opponent decided to give her just what she thought she needed.  It charged head-on, aiming directly for her and her sword.  She waited, motionless but instead of the jar of a connecting sword, she felt her feet leave the ground.  At the last moment the spidren had shifted its weight and swept her up.  She kicked and struggled, hacking away at any limb that came into view.  It took seconds for Justard and Rickad to come into her view hacking away also.  Slowly, between the three of them they brought the spidren down.  It finally fell and released its grip on Ebony.  She rolled away into a bush and was violently sick.

Justard knelt next to her and Rickad gently rubbed her back.

"It all out?" Justard said when she finished.

She nodded.  "I feel stupid now," she said taking the water Rickad offered her.

"Don't" said Justard, "You know when I said I was nearly sick last night" she nodded, "Well I really was.  I was worried," he said shrugging.

"Thank you.  Thank you for being worried"

**"Again, again.  She will pay.  This time, I am going to catch her"**

"That's two spidren attacks in two days.  We are turning back"

Silently Ebony now agreed with Lord Padriag.  She could see that every time they had attacked the spidrens hadn't wanted to kill; they wanted to get at someone.  And she secretly thought it was her.

Justard agreed, vocally.  He described how most of the spidrens had kept the others busy, luring them away from Ebony, tossing them into bushes so they got caught in branches.  He said if a spidren had found themselves free, they ran for Ebony.

She believed him and she knew why.  But all those years ago, who would remember.  She hoped they weren't after Hattie too.  There wasn't much protection at the Convent.

The spidrens attacked again though, just as Justard predicted.  He had secretly told the whole camp his theory and as spidrens washed over them they formed a tight circle round Ebony.  She could of screamed.  But it didn't last long.

The spidrens seemed angrier now, and there was more bloodshed.  They grabbed the Pages, most tore at vital limbs with their claws.  Justard, Rickad and Ebony fell to protecting ten of the boys who couldn't stand any longer.  The spidrens didn't seem interested in them though.  They just came at Ebony, who fought hard, or tried to maim Rickad and Justard, her protectors.  But one spidren managed to place itself between them.

Justard panicked, and in it lost control.  The spidren caught him a hefty blow across the face and he fell from his horse.  Blood poured out onto the grass, startling red on green.  Rickad continued to fight, hacking angrily at the spidrens legs.  He cut through one and the spidren toppled giving him a clear blow.  He struck, bringing the creature down.

Ebony, on the other hand, stopped.  Everything stopped.  She saw Justard fall in slow motion.  She watched the blood form on the grass in slow motion.  She didn't notice the shadow until it barrelled into her.  She was carried far into the trees with the power.  She landed hard, the wind knocked out of her.  But the shadow wasted no time.  She was picked up and she felt herself flying again.  Her back hit the tree first and cracked loudly.  She slumped to the ground, darkness overtaking her senses.


	6. Silvershot

Ebony To Knighthood 

**_Chapter 6 – Silvershot_**

****

Ebony screamed before she had even opened her eyes.  She let all her pain and fear into that one, echoing, chilling sound.  She couldn't feel her arms, she could move them, albeit painfully, but she couldn't feel them.  The same went for her legs.  She could move them, painfully, but she couldn't feel them.  It was her back she could feel though, and she wished she couldn't.

The slightest movement made her back feel as if it was on fire.  It hurt when she moved her arms, her legs, her head.  She bit her lip as she struggled to a seated position, digging her hands into the cool earth for support.

She studied her surroundings.  She was still in the Royal forest although deeper even than Lord Padriag had intended to take the Pages.  It was so dark here even the trees and grass looked black.

Not that there was much grass were Ebony sat.  It was all bare Earth.  It smelt of burning too.  She ran her hands over the earth and felt a mound next to her.  She brought whatever it was up to her nose and sniffed.

"Ashes" she thought, throwing them back to the ground, "Probably human ashes"

She watched the bushes ahead of her rustle, and a large shape loomed out of them.  The new shadow.

It crossed to her and stood directly in her view.  She let her gaze travel upwards into the silver spidrens evil face.

It held out its leg to her.  She looked at it, confused and disgusted.  Then it brought the leg smashing across her face.

It hit with its clawed side, and the power smashed her against the forest floor.  She felt her cheek with a trembling hand and it came away sticky.

"Get up," said the spidren, "Get up"

Ebony used every ounce of strength she had left.  She pulled herself to a standing position.  Her weight swayed dangerously, but she faced down the spidren.

"I am Silvershot" it said, voice echoing, seemingly through the whole forest.  "I am the sire, the first of all spidrens.  And you have angered me more than any human ever could"

"What, what did I do?" she managed to spit out breathlessly.

"What did you do?" he roared, "What did you do? You slaughtered my clan, my children.  You gave them no chance of survival.  But I got away; got away to make sure you paid.  Now I offer you no chance of survival"

"We've got something in common then"

The spidrens leg crashed into her again, sending her toppling to the ground.  Silvershot advanced over her, bending his head to her arm. 

She gave up.  He sank those sharp teeth into her flesh, drinking her blood, and she gave up.  Ebony's eyes rolled into the back of her head until all that was seen was startling white.  He stopped, and ripped Ebony's tunic with one claw.  He cut into her stomach, drinking the blood that poured out greedily.

Ebony whimpered and moaned.  She couldn't, she couldn't fight any more.  Is this what it had felt like for, for.

"Wait no" she thought, "I can't let this, Mother, Father"

The picture of her Mothers hysterical screaming came into her head.  She watched her Father slump onto a chair, ashen.  She watched herself and Hattie, as they knelt behind a bush in the shadows.

Then she saw Justard, his face when he told her he was worried, a mixture of amusement and fear.  She Rickad's warm smile, Taylor as he flicked a lock of hair from his eyes.  She didn't want to lose them.  She didn't want to miss the most important moments of their lives.  She wanted to be the first Taylor and Hadrick ran to when they were offered places with Knights, she wanted to be there at their Ordeals, she wanted to be at all her friends Ordeals.

And she wanted them to be at hers.

Her eyes shot open.  Silvershot paid no attention to her face any more, the blood pouring from her stomach seemed much more important.  Ebony let her hand slide down her leg to a slit in her breeches.  Silvershot watched the movement then looked up at her.  Ebony let her eyes roll backward again.  She felt his teeth break new skin as he lowered his head to continue feeding.  She felt inside her breeches until her hand connected with something hard.  She secured her grip.

Silvershot's head snapped upwards as another spidren approached.

"What" he snapped, blood dripping from those silver spears.

"The others are getting restless sire" it said uneasily, "They want to know when they too can feed on the girl"

"When I have finished and she is dead" he replied, "Now leave"

The spidren turned and scuttled away.  Silvershot turned his attention back to Ebony but she was ready on her heels.  She lunged, the dagger she kept always hidden under her breeches dug into flesh between the joints of Silvershot's legs.  He howled, a shrill, high-pitched howl that echoed in Ebony's ears.  But she jumped up and ran.

The howl followed her as she fled blindly through the trees.  In her blind panic all pain was forgotten, as she half-ran half-limped forwards.  All she thought about was moving forwards, away from the howl that followed her.  She could hear the crashing of trees, the ripping of bushes from their roots.  But still she ran on.

She didn't see the low branch until it was right in front of her.  It knocked her backwards and she tasted blood.

The howl sounded closer.

"You think I'm going to just give up, just run when there's a small chance Ebony might still be alive," Justard roared at his training master.  He paced the floor of the clearing, arms gesticulating wildly.  He was a frightening entity, more demon than boy, covered in blood and dirt.  The scar on his head was freely bleeding and his hair was matted with the substance.

"I can't, I won't leave her.  She wouldn't if it was the other way round.  We can't, I won't"

"We have to get the injured Pages out of here, Page Sarbrook.  We can't let twenty or so boys die because of one Page, whomever they may be.  I'm sorry Justard.  If there were more than a slight chance I would personally go after Page Salmalin.  But I have the others to consider.  They need healers, and so do you"

Justard turned on his heels and stormed away.

Ebony lay, bleeding and crying, under a thick buckthorn bush.  She could hear what sounded like hundreds of spidrens crash by her hiding place every second.  Her whole body shook with fear and effort.  She wanted to scream so badly, she wanted to stand up and scream until her lungs burst.

But she couldn't.  She lay, face pressed into the dirt, waiting.  Waiting until a spidren crashed into the bush and flushed her out of the relative safety it gave.  The muscles that she could still feel ached and twitch for her to run, but her mind was worn out.  She was exhausted and even her breath was beginning to become laborious.

She froze.  She heard Silvershot's voice.  It was close, close to where she lay.  He let out another chilling howl.  Her body jerked.  She knew it was for her.  It rattled on for what seemed like hours in her mind.  He gave another, further away.  She could relax slightly, he had moved on.

Justard pushed his hair back and winced.  He had forgotten about his head wound.  He knelt close to the ground, listening for any unusual noise.

He wasn't disappointed.  He could hear howls in the distance.  Unnerving and blood curdling, howls of an angry and injured spidren.

He motioned to Rickad and they continued on.  They followed a trail of destruction through the forest.  Trees and bushes had been battered, knocked aside by something powerful.  Rickad was the one to notice splatters of blood on the trail.  Their redness dotted the track, on earth and bush alike.  As the boys travelled further, the splatters became more frequent.

Justard's face tensed.  His features hardened against what he saw.  When they found her, the amount of blood loss alone might already have killed her, never mind what the spidrens had in mind for her.  He was choking on fear, fear for his best friend.  Rickad was silent to, only acknowledging the boy next to him when he saw a new splatter of redness.

Suddenly the blood-curdling howl sounded right before them.  They froze, then without a word unsheathed their swords and charged into the darkness of the trees ahead.

Ebony hadn't heard movement from outside for a while.  She braved it and stuck her head out of a gap in the branches.  All was still although not silent.  She heard crashing although it sounded far off.

She pulled her head back into the safe canopy.  She didn't want to leave, she wanted to curl up and sleep in this deceptive safety.  She had to move though.  Lying on her stomach she used her elbows to pull herself from under the bush.  Her clothes caught on the branches but she just pulled harder, tearing at the thin cloth, not that there was much left to tear.

She was glad of whatever had happened to her back, it had stopped the feeling in her arms.  The strain she'd put on her bad shoulder probably would have finished her by now.  The pain in her stomach and back almost had.  She would hate to see what she looked like, probably something from a child's scariest nightmare.

She freed her legs from the last of the bushes tangles and used low hanging branches to pull herself to her feet.  Ebony's body told her it couldn't run any more but she had too.  She broke into a slow jog, not really knowing in what direction she was going.  She just hoped she wasn't leading herself straight into Silvershot's path.

She had to duck often to avoid patrolling spidrens.  Most seemed careless, they were probably hungry, and they hadn't got their promised feed from her.  She continued on, slow jog followed by moments hidden, slow jog followed by moments hidden.  It was monotonous.  

Hearing angry voices ahead she ran to a bush and hid behind it, listening.  Someone shouted and something sailed toward her.  She followed its movement overhead and snapped her head down as Rickad landed feet from her.

"Rickad?"

"Ebony?"

He ran to her, enveloping her in a hasty embrace.  "You, you look terrible"

"I feel it" she replied, as she heard more human calls, "Justard" she cried crashing into the bush.  She fought the branches and thorns blindly in her panic to get to him.  What if that was Silvershot, what if he hurt Justard in her place.

She held her arms outstretched in front of her and threw herself forward when she found they connected with air not bush.

She fell, tumbling onto the ground in a heap of limbs.  Rickad crashed out behind her, staying on his feet and charged back into the fray.

It wasn't Silvershot.  It was a youngster, not wise in the ways of war.  It didn't take long for the two Pages to bring it down.  Justard ran to Ebony, leaving Rickad to deal the final blow.

He hastily grabbed at her trying to access her injuries.

"No time" she gasped.  Her tumble had finally done it.  She tried to stand but fell.  She tried again but couldn't even kneel.  She couldn't feel anything - everything was numb.

"Justard" she cried, "I, I can't move"

"It's ok" he reassured her, panicking himself "We'll help you"

He gently grabbed one arm and placed it round his shoulder.  Rickad followed suit.  They hoisted her up between them.  Ebony felt useless.

"Try and move now," Justard said in her ear.

She did.  She put one leg in front of the other, shakily.  She couldn't feel her movement though.  They weren't making much progress and they needed to leave the forest.

"Can you run?" whispered Justard hearing crashes behind them.

"I don't know," she whispered back truthfully.  Then she heard it.  It meant more to her than anything else that chilling howl.  It spurred her into a run.

Justard and Rickad kept their arms around her and the three ran at the same speed.  They steadied Ebony.  She stumbled often and it was only their supporting hands that stopped her from falling.  The forest was never-ending; Ebony didn't notice that as they ran more daylight filtered through the trees.  Rickad saw it though and speeded up the pace.  They ran for nearly an hour, that chilling howl always pushing them on.  They were running on fear alone now, they had nothing left.  Justard was ashen and Rickad was nearly green.  Ebony's head lolled and her arms hung.

"I, I can't" Justard stopped bringing them all to a halt.  His breath was harsh and rapid.

"Go on" he said, "Go on"

"No" Ebony whispered, "We'll walk.  I won't leave either of you"

Rickad didn't speak.  He only stared into the distance.  "We're there" he said, "We're there"

Ebony lifted her heavy head upwards to where he looked.  She saw light, daylight.

"Justard…" but he was up, his arm again supporting her.

They ran, a last effort to bring them to safety.  None of them had ever felt this much pain.  They would all have rather died then have felt this again.  All were bruised, scarred and battle-weary.  But they ran, breaking into the daylight.  The palace, and safety was a few moments away.  The courtyard gate was open and they made for it across the open field.

As they ran through it the sheer effort they had made carried them right into the centre of the courtyard.  They stopped, almost afraid to in case their pursuers appeared again.

"Help" called Rickad, "Help"

Hostlers rushed from the stables at the call, in time to see three tattered, bloody and frightening entities collapse to the ground.

Duke Baird thought Ebony and Justard would never wake again, the strain they had put themselves under.  Rickad was saved, only one lung had burst under the pressure it had had taken and was quickly mended.  He lay unconscious though, his body refusing to wake yet.

As Justard had been rushed to the Duke, his second lung had burst.  It took hours of healing to mend them, even when Sir Nealan, the Dukes son was called to help.  The Duke had been pallid when he had finished, and Sir Nealan was in bed for a week afterward.  Justard had stopped breathing, and the Duke had thought that with the time it had taken to get one lung working, he wouldn't survive.  But he fought on, refusing to go yet.

And Ebony.  Her back had been badly bruised, so badly Sir Nealan thought she would never walk again, and all the bones in her upper right side had been smashed again.  Blood loss, from her various cuts and gashes was horrific.  The cuts on her back re-opened and bled often, as did the slash across her stomach.  Her face was un-recognisable from the cuts, scratches and bruises that covered it.  Bruises covered her whole body and her arms and legs were covered with nicks from bushes.  Most of the cuts and gashes had been infected also by dirt in the forest, and her whole body was fighting.

Duke Baird and an army of healers fought for her too.  He looked like death walking but refused to leave her and Justard until they were safe, as did Sir Nealan.  It took days, but they got them stable.  Only then did the Duke rest.

"It's not good," he told Numair, "I'm sorry.  I wish I could say something else.  It's not looking good for her or the boys.  The boy Rickad, we cannot wake.  Justard and Ebony are stable for now, but it could all change.  Numair her injuries were horrific.  I've never seen such a combination on one person, a child at that.  But I do have hope.  She survived the forest and got herself here.  She's a fighter, and she's fighting on"

And fight they did.  Three days later and Rickad's eyes fluttered open.  Against all his best efforts he was moved to his own quarters away from his still fighting friends.  He couldn't move to visit them, and when Taylor tried he was turned away.  Healers worked night and day on their bruised bodies.

Justard woke next, minutes before Ebony.

"How long, how long?" he murmured, his eyes flickering open and shut.

"Four weeks "the kindly voice above said, "You've been out four weeks" It took Justard awhile to voice his next question.

"And Ebony?"

"It looks like she's going to be ok" the healer replied, watching the girls eyes shoot open.

A week later and Ebony was propped up in her own bed, awaiting her visitors.  Numair had found some way of placing wheels on Justard's bed and everyday he was wheeled into her room.  Rickad was walking now and came everyday to.  Taylor popped in anytime he wasn't busy with his new Knight master.

On one such occasion he had arrived early and confided in Ebony he had turned down his first because her and Justard had still been unconscious.

"Taylor.  Why?" she said sighed.

"I couldn't go without knowing you two were ok"

She didn't care about the pain it caused her.  She had thrown herself into his arms.

It wasn't long though before he found himself a new Knight master though.  He never told Ebony who had offered first, but he was now Squire to Sir Callard of Monlay.

Numair wheeled Justard through the door.  They were in another argument about the history of Tortall, some war or fight Ebony knew nothing about.  She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I can't wait until I can get out of this bed and hit you two over the head with a very heavy book" she called.

"You wouldn't" said Justard, "You love me too much Eb"

Authors Note – Sorry about the last Chapter.  I've been through it again.  Just a note to say that after tomorrow chapters will be less frequent – about one a week as I'm back at school after half-term.  Sorry but I will try and get at least one out every week or so.  Thanks for reading!


	7. Walking Into Second Year

Authors Note – I decided to put notes to reviewers in the story after some appreciated advice.  So, 

Anonymous reviewer – Thanks for the tip.  Replies to reviews will be posted in the story from now on.

Peachblossomluver – Thanks and by Miss Priss I assume you mean Shannonia?

Genevieve – Thanks but I don't think I'm quite up there with Tamora Pierce yet.  In reply to your review of "The Balcony-A Cut Scene", try reading the preceding story "Twisted Hearts" you might enjoy it. (That was a shameless plug by the way!)

Anastazia Silverwind – Thank you.  I got my Dad to read through a few chapters for me but to be honest he doesn't make a very good editor.  He tries to change my style too much; he's very traditional although he does fix any glaring grammatical errors.

Rose – Wait and see.  Although you might be surprised at what's to come.  I've got big plans for Ebony.

White-wolf – Thanks and I hope your not too tired lol.

Lady Wild Rose – Thanks and actually I quite agree.  She wasn't meant to get hurt so much but I added in the bad shoulder thing because the story needed something exciting early on.  It was getting mundane.  Me too.  I hate spiders and that's why I have such a disliking for spidrens.

And now a question to you all.  I feel as I'm writing that Ebony's character really isn't developing.  In fact I feel that all my characters aren't developing.  There is a lot more to come, which will give me a chance to really bring out Ebony, but at the moment I just don't think I'm building a loveable character.  Any comments/ideas on this would be greatly appreciated.

And now on with the story after my rambling's.

**_Ebony to Knighthood_**

**_Chapter 7 – Walking into Second Year_**

****

Ebony lurched forward.  Arms outstretched she staggered toward the chair, the next object she could lean on safely.

Justard had set out a course for her, targets to reach each day in her attempt to walk again.  She had so far managed to walk un-aided into the middle of her room, but had promptly collapsed onto the cushioned chair Justard insisted on pushing round behind her.

It took a lot of effort to move.  She was in pain, mainly from her back, but she was determined to walk into her first classes as a second year Page.  She knew Justard suffered too.  She had seen him coming in from training practice outside, clutching at his chest while he laboured to breathe.  It hurt to know it was because of her.

"A few more feet" he called encouragingly.  She lurched again, making for the chair.

Her door swung open and an excited looking Taylor crashed through it.  Ebony's knees buckled from under her with the shock of the sudden movement and she collapsed into a heap.

"I'm leaving," he cried, rushing over and picking her up off the floor.  He placed her onto the chair before he continued on.

"Sir Callard's taking me up to his Fife for the rest of the summer." He looked nervous for a moment but carried on, his voice subdued, "There's been spidren attacks on the villages around there.  He and I are going up to protect them.  I'm going to get some real fighting practice."

Ebony choked, "Spidrens?" she whimpered.

"Taylor buried a hand into her locks, "I'm going to be fine" he said, "I won't be stupid, I'll be careful.  And I'll have Sir Callard with me.  He'll look after me."

"Did they say what spidrens?" she asked.  She began to panic.  "Did they mention a silver one? A large silver one?"

He shook his head.  "Silvershot's not up there.  They are small groups, ransacking villages.  But they're carrying away a lot of the people.  Hadrick's up there already, so we'll look after each other."

"When are you leaving?" she said, but in heart she already knew.

"Tonight" he replied.

Ebony gave him one last hug before he swung into the saddle.  She had insisted and forced her body to do it but she'd won.

She had stood up from the moment she had arrived in the courtyard.  Justard and her Father were on hand to catch her if she toppled but for the moment she was steady on her feet.

Taylor guided his horse over to where they stood and leant out of the saddle over to Ebony.

"I'll always be there for you," he whispered.  She smiled at him.  He clasped Justards hand in a farewell gesture.  Sir Callard called him.

"See you soon" he shouted over his shoulder as they galloped away.

Ebony's legs collapsed from under her.

A month later and Ebony was walking short distances.  She could get from her room to the mess hall without collapsing and had once managed to get to the classrooms and back.  Stairs were proving to be quite a problem though.

She had to struggle up them, and the Palace was full of long staircases.  Her back ached as she moved each leg, going up each step one at a time, stopping after each one to lean on the cool wall.

"How are you doing?" called her Father, where he sat reading on the top stair, "Need any help"

"No" she called between deep breaths; "I'm nearly there.  And do you know what I'm going to do when I get there"

"No" he called.

"I'm going to throw you down them"

He laughed and scooted down a few more steps on his bottom.  "Sorry.  I feel a bit mean sitting up there while you struggle"

"So you should," she muttered, good-naturedly.

She groaned as she reached him and sat next to him on the cold stone.

"How am I going to be a Knight, Father?" she said, dropping her head onto her hands.  "I can't even climb a flight of stairs properly"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  "I know sweet, I know.  It's hard now but Duke Baird said you're completely on the mend and he's very happy with your progress.  He said he has some new healing spell he wants to use on you to."

"So that's why you're dragging me up this never-ending flight then.  Well come on, let's get moving.  Anything's worth a try."

Duke Baird's new spell was helpful.  It didn't cure her but it made stairs a lot easier to face.  In a three hour-long procedure he replaced two of Ebony's damaged vertebrae with un-damaged bones.

"It's less painful," she told Justard that evening, "But I still haven't got a full range of movement."

"Did the Duke say he could replace any more bones?"

"No.  He doesn't think he can.  Something to do with the strain on my back or body or something."

"Yes of course" Justard replied, "If he replaced two many then your back would reject…"

Ebony let her eyes close as he began to drone on.

Three weeks, two weeks, one week, one day.  Ebony counted down until the beginning of her second year as a Page.  Nothing could be more eventful than the last year she hoped.

It certainly began eventful though.

Shannonia breezed into Ebony's room the night before they began training, hand in hand with Rickad.  Justard fell off the desk in amazement.  Ebony's mouth fell open and stayed there.

Shannonia beamed.  "It just so happens that my parents fife is nearby Rickad's and we began to meet up to train.  And slowly we fell for each other"

Ebony's mouth moved, although nothing came out.  Quiet, serious Rickad had fell for the loud, flirty Shannonia.  She never would have believed it if they weren't standing in front of her.

"You, you, how long have you?" Justard could hardly control his laughter.  "Rickad you never told us"

"I didn't know what a amazing person Shannonia was until this summer.  I really got to know her"

"I'm just going to tidy my room, darling" she gushed at him, kissing his cheek.  She skipped out of the room, humming away to herself.

"Go on" he said, "Say it"

"Say what" said Justard breathless.  He couldn't hold on any longer though.  He broke out into huge, racking guffaws.  Rickads face was less amused.

"I knew you would laugh" he said, obviously hurt.  "I thought my friends would understand"

"We do," said Ebony, more kindly, "But Rick, we had no idea you felt for her in that way.  You never mentioned anything like that."

"I didn't feel like that about her until the summer" he said, "Until I really got to know her" 

He left to the sound of Justards guffaws.

"Your evil, do you know that" she shouted at him.  "If Rickad loves Shannonia, then he loves her.  At least she won't be fawning all over you anymore.  Now out, I've had enough of you"

And she shooed him out of her room.  Slamming the door shut she sank down onto the floor.

Weapons lessons were upsetting for Ebony and Justard.  They weren't allowed to join in the harder and more complicated moves their year mates were learning.  They joined in with the new first years, practising their easier moves to build up strength.  Ebony could barely lift her sword to spar, never mind move with it.  Lord Padriag finally decided that she should replace her sword lessons with unarmed combat with her teacher, Eda Bell.  Lord Padriag said he would rather she built up her range of movement and strength before she began to wield a sword again, and this was the best way of doing it.  Ebony was glad of this because she wasn't brilliantly skilled with a sword.

Both Ebony and Justard began to train more using the lighter weapons, staffs and spears.  They sparred often, spending the axe lessons sparring with staffs and not axes.  Horse back combat was another problem.  Justard got on pretty well with it, he could lift his weapons and being on horseback took some of the pressure off his lungs.  Ebony found as weeks went by horseback archery got easier, and her back strengthened because of it but she still could not properly lift her axe or sword.  Then they began jousting.

Lord Padriag called the Pages to him.

"Today will be both a rewarding and demanding lesson" he began, "Today we are finally going to began to learn the art of jousting.  I expect none of you to be excellent when we begin, but I expect all of you to watch carefully and respect my rules.  Jousting may be fun, but it is also extremely dangerous.  We will joust using the training equipment for now, and maybe toward the end of your final year as Pages I will consider a small tournament."

He demonstrated the jousting position although he did not move with the lance.  He pointed to the barrel of lances on the field and each Page picked out their own.  He asked them to demonstrate their grip, going in turn to each person and correcting any errors.  When he arrived at Ebony his face contorted.

"Page Salmalin, that is a poor excuse for a jousting position.  Can you not lift the lance?"

The pain in Ebony's back told her to nod but her resolve said to hold on.

"I can cope," she said between gritted teeth as she hoisted the lance to its correct height.

"Better" he said, "Watch that shield arm, its slipping low.  Keep the lance steady, bring your hand slightly forward, it will help.  Lean forward more into the saddle.  Good, well done.  Now put that lance back down before you drop it."

Erone neighed angrily and stamped her hooves as Ebony dropped back into the saddle.  She trotted over to the barrel and replaced the lance.  Turning to watch the other Pages she heard Lord Padriag tell them to line up for their first ever joust.  Ebony trotted over to near the front of the line so she could get a good view, she new Lord Padriag would refuse to let her joust.

She was shocked to see Justard had joined the line.

"J, J" she called in an undertone, "J," She shouted to get his attention.

"What?" he called back, deliberately not looking at her.

"You can't joust.  You'll get hurt"

"I won't get hurt.  Anyway look its my turn now."

He rode to the starting line.  He listened to Lord Padriags instructions, nodding his head.  His eyes stayed fixed on their target though.

Ebony was not at all happy about this.  She really did not think it was wise for Justard to put himself under so much strain.  She drew a sharp intake of breath as he began.  He speeded up his horse, as he got closer to the target.  Ebony stopped breathing.  Closer, closer, and he missed.  Missed by metres.

Ebony began to breath again.  He turned his horse around and trotted back on the outside of the lane.  The next Page trotted up to the starting line.

"Page Sarbrook" called Lord Padriag, "Don't lean so far back into the saddle.  Come further forward.  Keep that lance steady.  To the back of the queue for another practice"

"That was good for a first try," said Ebony as he passed her.

"I'm going to hit that target today" was his answer.

Ebony hoped the bell for lunch would ring before he got his next go but it didn't.  He took his place on the starting line and began his joust.  His lance was held higher now and he was galloping toward the target.  Her breathing stopped again.

"Further forward" called Lord Padriag, "Further forward"

Ebony watched Justard's weight shift in the saddle.

"Perfect" called Lord Padriag, "Now wait for the impact"

The impact wasn't' a strong enough word for what happened.  Justard's lance hit the target and snapped in half.  He was thrown form the saddle, turning in the air.  He landed feet away from the lane and didn't get up.

"Erone move" said Ebony, steering her into a gallop.  She reached him in seconds, behind Lord Padriag and threw herself down at his side.

"Justard?" she called, "Justard?"

She went to grab him but Lord Padriags hand blocked her.

"Don't touch him," he advised.  "Page Adrin, run to the castle and get help, we need a healer.  Tell them what happened and about Page Sarbrook's lungs if they do not already know.  And hurry"

Ebony choked back the tears.  Her voice shook with emotion as she whispered to him, "Justard, J.  J please, please J.  J?"

Authors Note – Ok it was bad.  I'm having a small case of writers block, i.e. I can't see where the story is going until Ebony becomes a Squire.  Then everything becomes clear.  Until then I'm in murky waters.  But anyway read and review please.


End file.
